


The Unicorn Package

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Call Girl, Cheating With A Twist, Check Ins, Consent, Escort Service, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Hotel Bar, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Lemon Tea, Lemon Tea Maker, Marking, Massage, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, Oral Sex, Podfic Welcome, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Widowtracer, gingerspider, honey dust, massage oil, widowtracily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: "It sounds very...intense.”“Oh, very. In the best ways.”“I could use something like that, I think. To get...all of someone’s attention.”"I think I might be able to help you with that...”





	The Unicorn Package

The dark haired woman dropped her briefcase next to the hotel room’s overstuffed bed with a dull thud against the carpet. It had been a frustrating week on several levels, but at least she could enjoy taking a few days to explore New York City with her wife before she needed to fly back to Paris. A little vacation to take the sting out of seemingly endless meetings and frustrating legal battles.

She didn’t even bother getting out of her suit, just fell back onto the bed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit the 'missed call' notification.

She tapped the voicemail button and put it on speaker, closing her eyes. Her plane ought to be over the Atlantic by now. She’d sent her a text with the hotel information before she went into that last meeting to go over the final contract language and sign the damned thing.

_“Hey, it’s me. I’m really sorry, I know I was supposed to be getting into town tonight but Winston asked me to get this report done before I leave. It’s probably going to be another day at least before I can get there. Do you want to have a little fun without me and I’ll be there soon as I can? OK? Love you.”_

The line went dead and she opened her eyes, checking the time stamp on the message: Two hours ago. She was supposed to have been on the plane _four_ hours ago.

She dropped the phone onto the bed with a sigh. “A ‘report.’ Again. Of course…”

_Why am I the ‘workaholic’, yet you are the one who never makes time for us?_

She bit her lip. She wished she didn’t feel like she knew the answer to that question.

She’d been looking forward to grabbing a late dinner together.

She loved her. She really did.

“ _Fuck!”_

She pushed herself up off the bed and smoothed down her suit jacket in the mirror. Straightened her tie. Tightened up the ponytail keeping her hair out of her face 

There was no point in wallowing in this. She might as well go down to the hotel bar and eat something.

* * *

Dinner had been decent, she supposed, but she hadn’t really tasted it. She’d ended up at one of the little tables that surrounded the bar, sipping the drink she’d ordered after they cleared away her plates. Just another business traveler trying to unwind after a long week.

A few men had given her speculative looks, but she wasn’t in any mood for company. The only one who had been brave enough to approach had been turned away with a dismissive glance.

He might have been pretty enough to consider in different circumstances, but not tonight.

She looked out the window to watch men and women walking along the sidewalk outside the hotel, wondering about who they were, what they were doing, how they lived. A couple stopping to look at the fountain on the plaza. Younger. A bit too comfortable with each other to be on a first date. The way their hands linked, leaning against each other...newlyweds, she decided. Visiting the city on their honeymoon? That was a nice image. A harried looking man looking at his phone as he walked, with what looked like scrub pants poking out from beneath his coat. A doctor, perhaps. He had the look.

She’d imagined a few more life stories when a reflection in the window caught her eye. Brilliant red hair, vivid enough to stand out against the tinted glass. Pale skin that almost glowed in the bar’s lighting. A black dress that hugged every curve, with a generously cut neckline and a hemline that rode at just the right height on her thigh to be enticing rather than trashy.

She turned, setting her drink down on the table. Looking out of the corner of her eye as the redhead walked to the bar, ordering a drink of her own.

She didn’t turn away in time, and the redhead made eye contact with her as she turned away from the bar. She felt an electric snap through the air that ran straight through her as the redhead’s lips turned up in a confident little smile. Helpless, she watched as the redheaded woman sauntered across the floor, a purse that might have been designer hanging off one shoulder, a wineglass in her hand.

When the redhead slipped into the chair across from her, she could smell hints of vanilla and something floral in her perfume. It made her nostrils flare as she took in every little detail, from the just a bit too effortless looking arrangement of her hair to the expertly applied makeup.

Smoky eye shadow brought out the tawny notes in her hazel eyes. Contoured makeup that called attention to the strong lines of her cheekbones and chin. Lips like a perfectly ripe raspberry. It all combined for a devastating effect, and part of her suddenly ached to spend hours ruining it.

The redhead had a smile that was perfectly innocent, but her eyes promised anything but. "You look lonely."

She shrugged, picking up her glass and taking a sip to help her suddenly dry throat before she spoke. "Perhaps I am."

The redhead nodded, swirling her wine with a slow little rock of her fingers and wrist before she took a sip of the shimmering white. "Are you in town for anything in particular?"

She watched the redhead’s pale throat work, and her gaze slipped down to the little constellation of freckles across her bust before she tore her gaze away. "Business. Just for a few days."

"Mm. Explains the suit, then." The redhead smiled coyly. "So, you're here alone?"

She looked down at her glass, turning it slightly and watching the ice shift in the amber liquid. "My wife was supposed to join me, but something came up at her office. Again." She ought to feel guilty about how much frustration bled into her words. Suddenly, sitting with this woman, she just...doesn't care.

"That's too bad..." The redhead reached out and lightly ran her fingers over the rim of the rocks glass. "Sounds to me like you might enjoy some...company."  The look in her eyes made it clear exactly what kind of company she was offering.

She gave the redhead a careful look. The makeup, the hair, the dress, the purse. Everything suddenly snapping into focus to form a complete picture.  "How much?"

The redhead’s smile changed to something just a little cruel, her eyes dancing with amusement. "I usually don't discuss that until later."

She leaned forward just a little as her voice dipped into a lower register. "I'm asking now." Her hand brushed the redhead’s fingers as it wrapped around the glass, and she noticed the way the other woman’s eyebrows quirked up in response.

“Well, if you insist.” The redhead gave a teasing little wink as she reached for her purse. She produced a business card printed on dark cardstock, a silver ink filigree pattern framing a matrix barcode at the center. Handing it over as if they were two professional acquaintances trading contact information. “I’m Emilia, by the way.”

She’d been about to reply when she hesitated. ‘Emilia’ was almost certainly not the woman’s real name, she was sure, and her own...no. She couldn’t give her that. She wasn’t that cruel. _She is pretending. I can pretend too._ “You can call me Annette.”

She plucked the card from between Emilia’s neatly manicured fingertips, noting the way the nails had been kept carefully short and gently rounded. Her phone scanned the barcode and immediately navigated to a webpage as elegantly and discretely constructed as the rest of the escort’s...presentation.

“Health advisory” - the summary from a physical performed the previous Monday, including a clean STD test.

“Contact” - a phone number for an answering service and a form to submit an electronic request.

Her finger hovered over the link for “Services”, then tapped it. The listings were...extensive.

It probably said something about her personality that she scrolled until she could find the most expensive item.

“I’m unfamiliar with this term.” She placed the phone on the table, turning it so Emilia could read the screen as she pointed it out with her fingernail. “What exactly is a ‘Unicorn’ in this context?” _And why does it cost as much as the next three most expensive ‘options’ combined?_

“Ah.” Emilia chuckled. “That’s a service that I normally only offer to particular clients - couples, specifically. People looking for a third person to come into their bed. Sometimes just for the novelty, sometimes for assistance or instruction.” Her eyes went a bit wistful. “Sometimes for...something different.”

That got her attention. “Different? How, exactly?”

To her surprise, a _blush_ rose on Emilia’s cheeks. “Occasionally I have clients who are more interested in the experience of giving rather than receiving. They still want to bring someone new in, but they both want to focus on giving that third person...giving me...all of their attention. All of their focus. It’s...quite an experience.”

Images of herself on a bed being caressed and touched and _focused on_ by this woman and some random partner danced through her head, and it made her feel weak at the knees.

_Do you want to have a little fun without me?_

She looked down into her distorted reflection as it danced across the surface of her drink and the ice cubes. “I...can see how it would be. It sounds very...intense.”

Emilia’s smile had gotten a little more coy, but her eyes were still a bit distant. “Oh, _very_. In the best ways.”

_Do you want to have a little fun without me?_

She looked up, but couldn’t quite bring herself to make eye contact. “I could use something like that, I think. To get...all of someone’s attention.”

Emilia tilted her head thoughtfully, one sculpted eyebrow rising towards her hairline. “I think I might be able to help you with that...Annette.”

A shiver ran through her that had nothing to do with her drink. “What if I wanted...more? Do you ever…?”

Emilia’s smile turned thoughtful. “Are you asking if I ever arrange for a friend to come help out?”

_Do you want to have a little fun without me?_

She lifted the glass to her lips, trying to hide the way her whole body seemed to be trembling. “Yes. I want...that. I want to be...what you described.”

 _For just one night I want to be someone else’s entire world._ If she could have two? So much the better. It had been far too long since she’d experienced that kind of intimacy. That intensity. She’d take an opportunity to be greedy, tonight.

Emilia opened her purse again, and pulled out a sleek silver phone. “I might have someone in mind. I think she’d be just what you need.”

She looked into Emilia’s eyes and felt that same electric jolt that had started her down this road. “ _How much?_ ”

Emilia tapped a message into her phone before looking up, her smile turned knowing. They both knew the bait had been taken, and the hook was set. Everything else was just reeling her in. “My usual rate for that service, plus another twenty five percent to be given to my friend.”

She thought of the money she’d originally planned to spend on dinner. On Broadway tickets. On a late night date. On brunch tomorrow.

_Probably going to be another day at least._

_Have a little fun without me._

_“D’accord._ ” She pulled her spare hotel room key out of her purse and set it on the table. “Room 524.”

Emilia’s hand came out to casually rest over her own, and her skin felt like it was on fire as the escort’s thumb traced a lazy circle over the back of her hand. To anyone watching it probably looked like she was leaning in to tell a friendly story. Acquaintances catching up. “I’m sure you’ll understand if we insist on payment in cash.”

She nodded, then knocked back the rest of her drink. She reached for her wallet and opened it edge-on to show the bills inside as she pulled out a few dollars to leave as a tip for the bar. “I will visit an ATM to withdraw the rest, then be back at my room in...ten minutes. How long does your friend need to join us?”

Emilia looked predatorily at the money for a moment before she checked her phone again. “It will probably be half an hour before she arrives, but that’s quite all right.” Her eyes smoldered as she stood. “It means I get to have you _all to myself_.”

She couldn’t help but stare at the way Emilia’s hips rolled and her hair bounced as she left the bar. Did that really just happen? Had she really just made those arrangements?

A shiver ran through her. Images of Emilia leaning over her, kissing her, pushing her into the bed. Her ‘friend’ playing with her hair or teasing her legs.

Somehow her legs did not shake as she left the bar and made her way out of the hotel.  

There was an ATM at the end of the street.

* * *

When she came back to her room, Emilia had turned down the covers on the bed, and moved her briefcase over to sit on the hotel room’s desk. The lights in the entrance and bathroom were still on, but all of the bedside lamps had been doused in favor of unscented candles that she’d placed on both of the bedside tables.

The glow from the candle flame illuminated Emilia’s pale skin, and the highlights of her hair were transformed into burning embers as they caught the light.

She’d left the dress on, but her purse now sat on the dresser, and her shoes had been left by the door.

“Hello,” Emilia greeted her with a little wave, “you can just leave the money on the dresser.”

She did as she was asked, carefully counting out the bills before placing them in a neat little stack beside the purse.

“Lovely.” Emilia’s smile seemed a bit gentler, now. The look in her eyes turning to a softer seduction than the predatory hunger from the bar.

_After all, she does want to give me what I paid for._

The redhead had closed the distance to her while she’d been briefly lost in thought. “You,” she murmured as her fingers deftly opened the suit jacket, “are thinking too hard, beautiful.”

“I’m…” _Nervous._ But she wouldn’t - _couldn’t_ say that.

Emilia seemed to know despite her silence. “Sh.” Her fist closed around the necktie, drawing her in. “ _Just let me take care of you._ ”

Somehow she’d expected the first kiss to be rougher. More rudimentary. Fueled more by the escort’s desire for the stack of bills than the woman she was touching. Instead, that first contact was heartbreakingly tender, a gentle brush of lips, letting her taste just the barest hint of the wine Emilia had earlier, accented by something warm and sweet.

The second kiss was a bit deeper. A bit longer. A little sigh as the scent of Emilia’s perfume blended with the smell of the burning candles, and the third kiss ending in a disappointed groan as the escort took a little step back.

“Let’s get you out of these things, mm?”

She reached to undo the knot of her tie, but Emilia took her hand before she could touch the fabric.

“No, please, gorgeous.” Emilia squeezed her hand, then lightly kissed each knuckle, never breaking eye contact. “Just relax. Until she gets here, you’re all mine, and I’ve got you.”

She let her hand fall back to her side, shivering as Emilia undid the knot that normally took her three tries every morning with practiced ease, her fingertips lingering and teasing each time they touched her skin.

Emilia slid the narrow tie through her fingers, then let it fall on the floor before she began to undo the top buttons of the blouse. “I _do_ love unwrapping presents…”

The experience of being undressed was undeniably erotic, especially when Emilia had slowly rolled her stockings down her legs, kissing the exposed skin and murmuring praise the entire time.

Once she was completely naked, she let her lover guide her to the bed, settling herself comfortably with a nest of pillows beneath her shoulders.

“ _God_ ,” Emilia breathed reverently, “you look so beautiful...the candlelight is perfect for you.”

A thrill ran through her at the praise, turning to an ache of need when Emilia leaned over her and kissed her again, the heat of her body warming her skin despite the barrier of the redhead’s dress.

When the kiss finally broke, she felt as if she was floating - the whole experience like some wonderful dream. “I want to see you...all of you…”

Emilia’s laugh was warm and throaty as she undid her dress and slipped it over her head. Those freckles she’d admired were spread across her pale skin, almost seeming to dance in the flickering candlelight.

The sculpted black strapless bra she’d worn came away next. Emilia watched her gaze fall to her breasts as they were revealed, reaching up to cup and stroke them. “Do you like them?”

_“Ils sont beaux...tu me rends folle!”_

Emilia teased and stroked them in response to the praise, letting her watch as her nipples stiffened and peaked before she came back to the bed wearing only a daringly cut scrap of black silk and lace. Lying against her, Emilia punctuated her words with kisses that started down at her ankle and worked their way slowly upwards. “I’m glad...I couldn’t stop watching you, you know. Looking at you. That suit of yours is…just... _murderous_...I couldn’t wait to see what was underneath…”

The kisses lingered against her thighs, but Emilia didn’t grace her most intimate places with her touch yet. She moved her attention up to the belly instead, running her fingers slowly along her sides as she gasped.

The escort’s fingers hit a particularly good spot and she shivered before letting out an involuntary giggle when she brushed them just a little higher, arching beneath her.

“Mmm...ticklish. That’s good to know.” Emilia moved her hands, allowing her to relax again, then explored upwards, caressing and stroking her breasts, feeling how she arched and pressed into the touch. “So lovely…” Her flame kissed hair spilled over her eyes as she bent to take a nipple into her mouth, her tongue making a slow, lazy circle that drew a long moan.

She hadn’t touched the other woman so far. Partially because of the lingering shadow of guilt she’d felt, partially because she wasn’t sure if it was _allowed_ , given the earlier moment with her tie. Now, though, she had come to the limits of her willpower. Her hands slid into the luxurious mess of red hair, carding through it before tightening against the back of Emilia’s head, wordlessly encouraging her for more.

The redhead gave a little growl at the back of her throat, her teeth grazing skin, then bit down just enough to make her breath hitch and her fingers tighten before she switched to the other breast, attending it just as eagerly.

She trailed kisses up the hollow between her breasts before she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

“I would love to give you a few nice marks,” Emilia murmured as her lips began to slip up the side of her neck, “but I wouldn’t dare without your permission.”

Does she want that?

_Yes._

Part of her does, anyway. Let there be questions. Let there be answers.

_No._

What she needs isn’t pain, or claiming. What she needs is the way Emilia’s husky voice murmurs about how pretty she is as she plays with her hair, encouraging her to sit up off the bed enough to let this stranger run her fingers through the long dark locks and find her lips again for a kiss that tastes of honey and that addictive scent filling her nose, breath quickening as Emilia’s thigh comes down to press between her legs.

She’d just started to rock her hips into the contact when a knock came at the door - two quick taps followed by three sharper ones, the redhead settling back to straddle her for a moment, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“She always has either the best or the worst timing,” Emilia mused, “and I can never decide which.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, waving at the door. “Let her in, and we will see.” Relaxing back into the bed as Emilia went to answer, she heard the sound of the door opening and a slightly higher pitched voice greeting her with a happy exclamation.

The woman who followed Emilia back to the bed was shorter, with a thick brush of windblown dark hair. She wore a black shift dress with a neckline that came up around her slim throat before being knotted at the back, leaving her shoulders invitingly bare, and her warm brown eyes twinkled as she came to the bed.

“Hello, beautiful. You must be our unicorn.” She leaned down so she could gently stroke a finger along her chin. “I’m Leah.”

“Annette.”

Leah nodded, smiling over to Emilia, who had taken a bag off the floor that Leah must have brought with her, examining the contents.

“Hmmm...these all look very fun.” Emilia looked up at Leah with a mischievous smile. “Did you have any particular order in mind?”

Leah gave her a hungry, searching look, reaching over to trail a finger down her bare thigh. “I have all _sorts_ of things I’d enjoy doing to this lovely creature.” Neither escort missed the blush that rose on her cheeks at that. Giggling, Leah stood up. “ _Oooo._ Yes, I see why you wanted this, luv.” Reaching into the bag, she came out with a little canister and a toy that looked like a miniature feather duster. “Have you ever tried having someone use honey dust on you?”

She shook her head, biting the edge of her bottom lip.

“You’ll love this...but first,” Leah smiled, “I ought to slip into something a bit more comfortable.” Turning her back to Emilia, she gave a wink over her shoulder. “Think you could help me out?”

“I suppose…” The redhead reached out to undo the zipper, and she suddenly wondered about how close the pair were.

“Wait.” She swallowed nervously as the other women looked over to her. “You...know each other well, then?”

Emilia chuckled. “There is a _reason_ I called her.”

“And you have...been together?”

Leah giggled again. “Now and then.”

Her lips were suddenly dry, and she had to run her tongue over them before she was able to speak. “Undress her. Slowly. I know what I paid for, but I want...I want to watch. I want to watch you like this.” She wondered if they thought she was foolish for paying for what they probably would have done regardless, but it didn’t matter, she supposed.

Besides, foolish or not, she wanted to see it.

Emilia drew the zipper down with agonizing slowness, exposing the warm tones of Leah’s slim back, then ran her hands slowly down her back and sides as Leah leaned back into the touch with a happy sigh. “God...please...just keep doing that…”

Emilia’s hands slid down over her bottom, kneading the well toned muscles there, then drew her backwards, her breasts pressing into Leah’s back as she put her hands on the hem of the dress. “Was this expensive?”

Leah turned her head in an attempt to glare. “Don’t you dare. Even if it wasn’t, I like this one.”

She was tempted to ask her to rip it anyway - perhaps offer to buy another one - but Emilia just chuckled and leaned in to lightly nip at Leah’s shoulder. “I suppose I’ll behave myself. This time.”

Emilia began to slide the dress up over her hips, revealing a pair of lacy panties in an orange color that _should_ have been horrible, but actually worked quite well against her skin tone. The dress traveled up over her rather impressive looking abs, and her hand lingered to stroke down Leah’s well defined belly. When Emilia finally pulled it past Leah’s bust, it became obvious that she hadn’t worn a bra for this ‘engagement’, and once the dress had been dropped to the carpet Leah arched and closed her eyes as she let her head fall back, presenting her pert breasts as the redhead squeezed and pinched them.

Watching them was as beautiful as she’d hoped, and her fingers slid down to tease herself just a little as she enjoyed the show. “Mmm... _oui...oh...oui...ça m'excite!”_

Leah’s eyes opened, and even in the low candlelight she could tell her pupils were blown wide, turning her eyes into inky pools of desire. “Oh, just wait…” She turned enough to give the redhead a teasing little kiss, then plucked the items she’d held up earlier from the dresser. “I think you’re going to love this.”

She lifted herself up on her elbows so she could have a better look. “What _is_ it?”

“Dried and powdered honey,” Leah explained as she opened the container. “Here - smell?” She did, and found it to have a fresh, pleasant scent, just hinting at the honey’s sweetness. “It’s wonderful on your skin...let me show you?”

She nodded, and Leah dipped the feathered toy into the can, shaking off the excess and then bringing the toy over.

“Careful,” Emilia warned, “she’s a bit ticklish.”

Leah gave her a mischievous look, but she was gentle with the feathers as she lightly swiped them over her forearm. “Give that a second and then feel how soft it leaves your skin.”

She reached over to run her fingers along her arm, and it _had_ made her skin feel wonderful, just as promised - and when she brought her fingers to her lips, she could taste the subtle sweetness there. “That _is_ very nice…”

“Mmm. Yeah.” Leah agreed as she lightly stroked the dusted skin. “Now we could just give you a nice dusting...or we could _also_ pull out the bottle of massage oil and rub you down first, then put the dust on to finish. Would you like that?”

She thought of the idea of both women sliding their hands over her body, working the oil in, touching every millimeter of her skin, then following it with the pleasant tickle of the feathers and the dust. Lips turned up into a smile as she looked Leah up and down, appreciating the way the candlelight looked on her. “I think I would like that very much.”

Emilia took the bottle of oil from the bag. “Would you roll over for us? Leah should see that delicious ass of yours.”

She was somewhere past blushing or shame, now. The praise made her smile with pride, and she took her time moving onto her stomach, sliding her legs against each other as she lay on her side, and pushing her hips back just a bit once she was face down, showing off her bottom as requested.

She heard Leah murmur a reverent _“Oh, fuck…"_ and then the sound of a bottle being uncapped before the bed shifted as one sat down near her shoulders, and the other at her feet.

“Shall we split her up left and right,” Emilia asked with a smile in her voice, “or top to bottom?”

She felt a hand - Leah’s, she thought - caress her buttock, ending in a little squeeze that made her sigh happily into the pillow. “You _were_ right about this arse. I’d be a shame to keep you from having any fun with it.”

“Left and right it is, then.”

She heard the faint sound of something being poured, followed by hands rubbing together, and half whispered conversations as the bottle was passed across the bed before being put on one of the nightstands.

The first contact of warm, slick hands on her feet and the back of her calves made her groan as both women stroked and kneaded her body, the sensation of four hands sliding and dragging across her as intoxicating as she’d imagined.

The scent of orange blossoms began to fill the room, mingling with the burning candles and the slowly building aromas of arousal and sweat.

They worked their way upwards slowly from her calves to her thighs, and she could feel a pleasant ache growing inside of her. Without really thinking, she let her legs fall open a little wider, silently encouraging their touch, but Emilia and Leah very deliberately did _not_ take the invitation, working their way up her back instead.

She groaned into the pillow with frustration, and heard Leah giggle softly before warm breath tickled the shell of her ear. “Don’t worry, pet...we’ll take good care of you.”

As if to underscore the point, fingers _just_ brushed the base of her bottom, sliding against her inner thigh, then teasingly moved upwards again, making her moan as they used more of their body weight to put delicious pressure on her for working the thicker muscles, then eased back to use a gentler touch on the muscles beside her spine.

Emilia’s throaty chuckle filled her ears, and a moment later her soft lips were running kisses down the back of her neck and shoulder. “Do you like this, Annette? Is it what you were hoping for?”

“ _Tu me fais mouiller...”_ She was, _god_ , she was dripping and they’d barely done _anything_. She was going to go mad at this rate.

Leah’s rounded nails were scraping down her side, hard enough that she was almost certain they’d left marks, and the contrast with Emilia’s gentler teasing was making her crave more.

“Ooo,” Leah cooed as she started dragging her nails down from shoulder to back, “I’d say she likes it a _lot_ , Em.”

“Mm, I’d say…” Emilia’s voice held a mild note of warning. “Careful, though. I asked about leaving marks and she didn’t give permission.”

Leah’s voice had a dark little edge to it, like a razorblade running along silk. “Ohh, I think I could help change her mind…”

A shiver ran through her as her hair was gathered and brought to the side with a little tug, and then felt a tickling sensation over the back of her neck - the feathered toy that Leah had used to apply the honey dust.

“Especially after a good rubdown,” Leah purred as she worked her way down, occasionally stopping to swish the feathers a few extra times over particularly good spots, “this feels _so_ good...and it makes your skin…so... _sensitive_ …”  

Leah’s body slid over her, the buds of her nipples firm against her back. Her breath hitched when her lips fell on the base of her neck, teeth grazing just enough to make her gasp and shudder beneath her as Leah sucked in just enough to tease her with the idea of going further before letting her go. “ _So_ ,” she breathed, _“_ what do you _really_ want us to do to you, pretty little pet?”

“ _Mords-moi_ ,” she urged, all restraint forgotten, all hesitation gone. “ _Marque-moi, doigte-moi, n’importe quoi! Merde!”_

Leah’s fingertips brushed the sides of her breasts as she gave an approving little hum, “ _Good girl._ ”

If she hadn’t been on her belly already, the praise would have brought her to her knees. Her eyes slipped closed as her hips bucked back, a happy little moan turning to a cry as teeth dug into her shoulder, suction drawing the skin tight as blood rushed to the surface.

Emilia’s voice had more than a little pout in it. “Don’t hog all the fun, you.”

“You,” Leah noted with a grin in her voice, “had some time to play before I got here.” There must have been some silent argument, because Leah relented after leaving her another little mark at the side of her neck, sliding back off of her. “But I _suppose_ I can behave.”

“It’s not about me,” Emilia gently chided as she started to run kisses up her side, “or you. It’s all about her tonight. Isn’t it, lovely?”

She barely managed to nod before Emilia’s tongue gently teased along the bite mark Leah had left on her neck, then the redhead was leaving a mark of her own at the other side, her teeth making sure there would be a matching set of bruises in the morning. “That’s so good,” the escort murmured, and it made her whole body throb. “You’ve been so lovely. This is a treat, you know. Getting to have you like this...getting to have you _all to ourselves_ …”

She’d lost her words. All she could do was ride out the praise and teasing, her breath coming in ragged gasps and groans as she was touched and toyed with.

She shuddered as she  _finally_ felt fingertips sliding down to touch her where she desperately needed it. “I think she’s ready for more.” Leah’s voice was almost reverent as she slid them along her lips. “She’s  _soaking_.”

“You poor thing.” Emilia’s voice held a little bit of amusement to go with her sympathy. “You should have _said_ …”

The bed shifted, and before she realized what was going on she was being tenderly rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes, and both women were looking at her with utter lust. Emilia’s eyes were glowing, her fingers tracing a little circle over her belly, and Leah was practically drooling as she picked up the feathered toy again.

“There’s something else this stuff is _wonderful_ for,” she breathed as she dipped the feathers into the dust. “Would you like to see?”

She nodded, still not trusting her voice.

“Perfect,” Leah smiled down at her, then lightly tapped her thigh. “Spread a little more for me?”

She opened her legs as asked, and couldn’t stop herself from letting out a giggling, tittering laugh that turned into a sharp cry as the feathers were played over the insides of her thighs.

Leah dipped the feathers in the can again with a grin. “Now before you ask, yes this is safe, and yes I have done it before.”

She raised her eyebrows as Leah held the toy just above the dark curly hair of her bush, tapping the end of the handle to apply the dust to her mound and labia without actually touching the feathers to her.

Leah’s eyes were dancing as she met Emilia’s gaze. “You _were_ complaining about me hogging all the fun...care to go first?”

“How gracious of you,” Emilia teased as they changed positions. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to enjoy yourself, though.”

She was buzzing with anticipation as the redhead bent between her legs, murmuring wordless encouragement as she lightly kissed the inside of her thighs. Emilia looked up to make sure she had her complete attention, then dragged her tongue along her length in an agonizingly slow swipe.

“This is _so_ good...I can taste the honey on you…” Emilia lapped at her again, making her hips buck hard, then lifted her head with a gleam in her eyes. “How long has it been since you got to taste yourself, Annette?”

_Too long._

The look in her eyes must have been all the answer Emilia needed. She felt a finger sliding into her, and then gasped in surprise as it was joined by a second, slowly crooking as Emilia drew them back out again, dragging them against her skin to make sure she’d collected some of the honey along with her slickness.

Leah had been toying with her hair as she enjoyed watching Emilia going down on her, and now she gently helped to sit her up a bit so that Emilia could bring the glistening fingers to her mouth, encouraging her to lick and suck them clean.

The honey added a sweet undertone to her taste, and she moaned at the flavors, dragging her tongue along the fingertips and making Emilia sigh happily.

“It’s good, isn’t it…? The honey makes you so sweet. It’s a bit addictive…” Emilia drew her fingers back, kissing her way down her belly. “I just have to get another taste…”

Emilia’s lips closed around her, sucking against her clit, and when the she felt the first swipe of her tongue it made her see stars.

“Oh, she’s _close._ I bet she comes like an angel.” Leah leaned against her, hot breath ghosting over her neck as fingers began to pinch and roll her nipples. “Going to be so pretty… Maybe I can help…”

She fisted the bedsheets as their combined attentions drove her to the edge, and when she felt Emilia’s fingers slide into her again, curling and pressing up inside, the world went white.

Gentle hands and soft praise guided her down from her first orgasm, murmured voices telling her how beautiful she'd been, how well she'd done. How wonderful she’d tasted and how lovely it had been to watch her come apart.

“Do you think we could help you come again for us, pet?”

Her voice had deserted her, but somehow she found the ability to nod. Emilia took a turn applying some of the honey dust to her chest, delighting in the results, and before long Leah’s skilled fingers brought her to another climax.

It would be far from her last that night.

* * *

She had fallen asleep with one woman’s body pressed to her side, and the other half draped across her.

When she woke, the bed was otherwise empty, and the money that she had left on the dresser was gone.

Her legs were still a bit wobbly, and she could feel an ache deep in her muscles, contrasting with the lingering marks on her skin.

She made her way into the bathroom, giving careful examination to the livid bruising on the sides of her neck, then took a long hot shower to help ease her soreness. 

When she finished drying and brushing out her hair, she realized a note had been left for her on the dresser, written on the hotel’s stationery.

 

_Amé,_

_Last night was amazing. Lena and I woke up first and decided to go for a jog while we let you sleep in. Meet us downstairs in the lobby when you’re ready, and we can go out for brunch?_

_XOXO_

 

_-Emily_

 

_P.S. We’ll deposit the money back in the bank while we’re out._

_P.P.S. Lena says next time she wants to be an airline pilot stuck unexpectedly in the city overnight._

**Author's Note:**

> D'accord - OK.
> 
> Ils sont beaux...tu me rends folle! - They're beautiful. You're driving me crazy!
> 
> Oui...oh...oui...ça m'excite! - Yes...oh...yes...you're turning me on!
> 
> Tu me fais mouiller - You're making me wet
> 
> Mords-moi, Marque-moi, doigte-moi, n’importe quoi! Merde! - Bite me, mark me, finger me, anything! Fuck! (Merde is literally 'Shit' but context matters, etx etx)
> 
> Thanks to Iris, Dash, Nox, and Zero for proofreading, Shiny for the idea, and Morgana for letting me ask terrible French dirty talk questions.


End file.
